Trafalgar Law's Nurse
by Major Whitlock's Girl
Summary: Law had always wanted one thing as the Surgeon of Death, he had always wanted his very own Naughty Nurse.


**Hello readers … as this is my first story I thought that I'll let you know that I am not the best writer but a friend of mine persuaded me to give it a try. So I hope you like it and I don't make a fool of myself in posting this. Also this is slightly AU. **

**I would also like to thank Elielephant who helped me with the lemon in my story and also the issues that arose with the first publication of this story :)**

**And lastly I would like to wish LittlePineapple a HAPPY BIRTHDAY and to say this is for you, so hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece; the only character I own is Keira**

'I had to get away before there caught me' was my only thought while I was running.

_2 hours earlier_

Keira was walking through the busy roads of Grove 24, minding her own busy while looking around for a specific store that she had in mind. This being the first time she had been to Sabaody Archipelago, Keira was becoming overwhelmed with the experience.

While Keira was walking, she didn't notice a certain kidnapping group that had followed her and watching her to see who she would meet up with.

As Keira turned on to a less known road, the group known around Sabaody Archipelago, as Hound Pets made their move. But what they didn't expect was for Keira to disappear when they turned the corner.

"Spilt up and find her before we loss her again and if that happens then the boss won't be happy!" said the one that seemed to be in charge of the group.

_Present_

Now in Grove 29, Keira had been running and hiding for the last 2 hours in hopes of losing the Hound Pets that were chasing her, she was finally nearing the end of the lawless area. She knew why they were chasing her, but what she couldn't understand was why, she was just an ordinary girl, nothing special.

After she had started to notice that she might have lost the Hound Pets she tripped and fell. Looking at what tripped her, Keira face changed for curious to horror as she realized that she hadn't just tripped but had been caught.

"Got ya girlie, now be a good little girl and we won't hurt you much before we pass you over to the boss" the leader of the group stated.

"No way in hell", Keira replied while looking the leader in the eye and that was the last thing she said until it all went black.

…

Waking up Keira realized that she didn't know where she was except that it looked like a back storage room but that looked to be separated by a row of metal bars that made one side of the room look like a ceil and the other like a storage room.

Sadly Keira noticed she was on the ceil side which meant she was in trouble and it didn't help that she had a heavy collar around her neck and chains on her hands.

Looking around the room, Keira observed that she wasn't the only one chained up but was one of many including a dancer, a giant, an old man who wearing glasses and looked to be drinking from a canteen and a mermaid (Yes I did say mermaid even if it was hard to believe) and that's only to name a few of the dozen or so people chained up.

"You're at the Auction House, incase you were wondering" unfamiliar voice broke through Keira's thoughts.

She turned to see the old man with the glasses looking at her with what looked to be curiosity in his eyes. Keira's only reply was to nod her head.

"My name is Rayleigh, what's yours?" the old man now known as Rayleigh asked.

"Keira"

"Ah a lovely name for a lovely girl" Rayleigh stated as a noise from outside the room could be heard. "Looks like they're starting Keira, try not to make them notice you until later if you can" winking at Keira, Rayleigh so back to drinking from his canteen.

As Keira watched as more and more slaves were slowly being taken away, she looked to see that she was one of the lasts to be taken along with Rayleigh, the giant and the Keimi (Rayleigh had later informed Keira that the mermaid's name was while they were waiting). All to soon it seemed she was next, as Keira was being called Rayleigh wished her luck and touched her shoulder in support.

When Keira walked out on to stage she was overwhelmed, there were so many people, including Nobles, Pirates and Celestial Dragons.

"Next up we have Keira!" Keira looked to the other side of the stage and saw who she assumed was the person in charge. The person who is known as Disco continued where he had left off in his introduction of Keira.

"Keira is a young and pretty girl, but that's not all you see Keira is a rare find for us you see, in that she is also been trained to be a nurse". At this Keira started to panic as she realized that they knew who she was, but at least they didn't know she had another surprise up her sleeve.

"Lets start the bidding at 50,000 beri, do I hear 50,000 beri?" Disco announced and the bidding war begun. Keira became lost in her thought on how she was going to escape until she noticed that her bidding was slowly coming to end with only two people being the last in the bidding war.

Those two people were Eustass 'Captain' Kid and Trafalgar 'Surgeon of Death' Law.

Keira was starting to get nervous as her odds of escaping have just gone down hill when she realized that she would have to escape from the supernova who brought her which to her would be impossible she needed a miracle.

…

Trafalgar Law and his crew were at the Human Auctioning House on Grove 1 to see if there was anyone that would be interesting to bid on. Now Trafalgar Law wasn't a person who was easily interested but that does not mean that it was impossible.

While waiting for the auction to start, Law had in his opinion had the misfortune to meet Eustass Kid. After giving the finger to Kid, Law turned his attention back to the front as the auction was starting.

During the auction Law began to loss interest with it as he was seeing anyone of interest. Well that was until Disco announced the new auction item. "Next up we have Keira!" at this Law looked at the stage to see the next person who was up for bid. What Law saw made him stop, the girl who was brought on stage was a pretty girl with her dark violet hair, to her grey-blue eyes and not to mention her petite but curvy body, was a sight to see.

As Disco continued his introduction Law became more interested "Keira is a young and pretty girl, but that's not all you see Keira is a rare find for us you see, in that she is also been trained to be a nurse". At the word Nurse Law smirked because he knew he had to make Keira his, no matter what it took, because who didn't want a naughty nurse as an assistant.

As the bidding had started at 50,000 beri, Law decided to wait a bit to weed out some of the competition before he started his bidding. After about five minutes it was down to 3 people and the bid was up to 400,000 beri and that when Law was about to bid until someone else bet him to it.

That person just went to the top of Law's To Kill List. That person was Eustass Kid.

"500,000" was all Kid said, but one not to be beaten Law just calmly said "550,000" and then that's when the real bidding war begun in Law's mind.

After another five minutes Law frustration was beginning to get the better of him and he said his bid, "2,000,000 beri". It's safe to say from Law's smirk that he won the auction but what the Human Auctioning House didn't know was that Law wasn't going to be actually paying for Keira, his reason – his a pirate and what pirate pays for what they want.

...

As Keira had zoned out again, the bidding war had ended. "Sold to the Supernova Trafalgar Law, Mr. Trafalgar if would come to the pick up area after the show then you can pick up your purchase". Keira was then brought out of her thoughts as she was dragged off stage.

Keira started to panic as all her knowledge on Trafalgar Law came to her at once and the information that stuck out the most was that his title was Surgeon of Death and that was most worrying.

As Keira was worrying about who had brought her, Rayleigh and the giant from before had managed to escape and were standing next her. Keira jumped a little when she realized she wasn't alone anymore. Then next thing she knew was that she was free from her chains and collar and that there seemed to be chaos back out on the stage from when the Keimi had been taken out, if the yelling of 'Keimi's not for sell' were anything to go by.

"That's our cue Keira, unless you want to stay here until this mess is cleared and the person who purchased you come to get you?" was all the warning Keira got before Rayleigh decided to put a hole through the wall they were next to.

Deciding that no she didn't want to wait, Keira followed Rayleigh out into the chaos that was shown to be pirates, soldiers and to her special the Celestial Dragons, who were all knocked out.

With the chaos inside seemly having mystery been put to a stop by Rayleigh, the same could not be said about outside, by the way that the three rookie captains were arguing about who would finish the marines off when all three of them walked outside.

Keira saw it as her time to slip out unnoticed when the crews of the captains followed them out.

…

As the events of the auctioning house caught up with Keira that night, she had failed to notice that she was once again being followed but this time it wasn't by the Hound Pets, but by a certain polar bear and hair wearing captain.

"You know Miss Keira it isn't nice to run away from your new master" at this Keira was startled and span around to this Trafalgar Law and is that a polar bear (OMG so cute … no Keira no time to get distracted by the cute and cuddly polar bear).

"You didn't pay for me so you're not my master as you say" Keira replied while turning back around and starting to walk away when she heard 'Room' and then once again her world went black.

…

The first thing Keira noticed when she sat up in the bed she was in and looked around the room she was in was that she wasn't anywhere she knew and the second thing she noticed was that someone had taken her clothes, leaving her in her undies and bra and the third thing she noticed was she wasn't alone in the room and with that she pulled the blanket up to cover her undressed state.

"I was enjoying the view Miss Keira and there needn't be a reason to cover up when I was the one to undress you" was what Law said when Keira noticed him.

Keira gave Law a dark look, which she thought promised pain but to Law it just made him want her more. "Where are my clothes Trafalgar?" Keira asked the dark doctor; all he replied was a laugh and with his smirk in place stated that he had them burned, as she wouldn't need them anymore.

"As I said Miss Keira you won't be needing the clothes you came with because as my new crew member or more specific my new nurse you'll have a uniform that I have especially picked out for you so you'll be wearing that". While telling Keira this, Law decided it was a good time to show Keira her new uniform.

At the start, Keira was starting to get scared, but after the last thing Law said to her she changed her emotions faster than humanly possible and became enraged when she saw what was to be her uniform. Her uniform included a short and tight yellow nurse's dress that had the Heart Pirates symbol on the back with the words 'Trafalgar law's Nurse' on the front and not to mention the nurse's hat and heels that matched the dress.

"You don't except me to wear that do you?" was all Keira could manage to say from how angry she was. Law's reply only further enraged her, "Yes I do Miss Keira, unless of course you decide to walk around in your present clothing?" lets just say that Keira didn't have much of a choice and she chose to wear the uniform to walking around a submarine full of hormone men in her undies and bra.

…

Keira had been stuck with the Heart Pirates for about two weeks now and it hadn't gotten better from when she first woke up, if anything its gotten worse for her. When she's not hiding from the crew, she was being forced to help Law with medical procedures that she thought he was only using as an excuse to have her near him and it didn't help that he had wondering hands when he was showing her a technique that she wasn't familiar with, which was becoming more and more often as the time went by.

The only thing that Keira found comforting on this submarine was that she had her own personal polar bear to hug when she wanted, as Bepo didn't mind, and that she had one friend other than Bepo and that was Penguin. Keira liked Penguin because he thought it was funny how she didn't fall over herself to sleep with the captain and that she'll rather be with him or Bepo, but more him then the captain, that had only made Law that much more determined to get her.

As Keira was walking to the room she was sleeping in to take a much-needed nap, which just so happened to be right next door to Law and the reason she didn't call it hers was because she had to share a bathroom with Law and he had a habit of walking in on her in the shower or when she was getting dressed in her room or there was that one time where she woke up to him watching her but she couldn't be sure because she was half a sleep.

As she got the room, she sighed when she saw that once again Law has decide to use her bed as nap spot and with nowhere else to go, because she wouldn't be catch dead it his bed who knows what he does in it, she decide to just push Law over to one side and be grateful that he wasn't under the covers and slip under the covers on the other side. She went and grabbed her pajama's which included a shorts and t-shirt set in yellow and black with the Heart Pirate symbol on it, it seemed that everything Law gave her had his symbol on to show her who she belonged to. As soon as her head hit the pillow, Keira was out like a light.

…

Keira was roused from her nap by the feeling of a hand running through her hair and another pulled around her waist as she was leaning on something warm and comfortable. As she started to wake up more she realized that the warm and comfortable thing she was leaning on and the hands on her were in fact Trafalgar Law and that Law wasn't wearing his hoodie anymore, in seeing this she screamed and pulled away which only lead her to following off her bed and hurting her ankle that had ended up getting twisted in her blankets.

As Keira was taking in her surroundings from her new position, a head appeared over the side of the bed, which in turn revealed Law and his amusement at the situation, that Keira found herself in. When Keira started to get up in became clear that she had hurt her ankle by the look of pain that crossed her face, which to her horror made her realize that Law would need to carry her to the infirmary and she knew Law would know this as well if the smirk he was wearing was anything to go by and because said smirk looked like Law had just won the lottery.

Law slowly sat up and made no attempt to reach for his hoodie that he had discarded before Keira had woken up, when he all of sudden he stood and the next thing had Keira in his arms.

While Keira was shocked to find herself in the arms of Trafalgar Law, what shocked her more was that he was still bare-chested and she couldn't help but admire the view she had and the feel of his arms around her. "Like what you see Miss Keira, because I am finding myself liking the view of you in my arms and your admiring stare on my person Miss Keira". At this Keira turned a bright red and looked the other way as they made their way out of Keira's room and into Law's room and not the infirmary as she had thought.

"Why are we going into your room Law and not the infirmary where the injured are supposed to go?" Keira questioned Law. "Because Miss Keira, my room is closest and I've always wanted to see what you would look like on my bed, but I had hoped it would be in your nurses uniform but I guess your pajama's are good too" was Law's reply and he had that damn smirk on his face and the next thing Keira knows is that Law has chucked her onto his bed.

While Law checked Keira's ankle, Keira was having a mini freak out in her head 'I can't believe he said that to me that ass, and oh my god I'm on his bed … argh I don't know what's been on this or who's been on this but I have to say it really is comfortable, so why does he nap on my bed. And not to mention where was he hiding those muscles because all I can say is hello baby!'

As Law was checking Keira's ankle, which he had known from the minute he touched it, it was only slightly bruised but who was he to interrupt Miss Keira admiring of his person once again and Law knew that she was finally coming round to him with the way she was watching him and subconsciously licking her lips was anything to go by. Law knew that it wouldn't be long before he had wanted he wanted because Law always got what he wanted.

…

The following week found Keira thinking of what had happened a week ago with Law and how since than Law has been more full on with his advances then before, in the way that he was found napping in her bed more often which not to mention he had gone shirtless a lot more than usual and Keira wasn't the only one to notice, but she wasn't complaining as she was enjoying the view.

As time started to pass Keira found herself to doing what she had always said she wouldn't do and that was imagine herself sleeping with Law and this daydreaming had not only got her into some embarrassing moments, one such moment was when Law and Keira where both taking a nap on Keira's bed when Keira woke Law up by moaning his name and to say Law was happy was an understatement, but it has also alerted the crew of Keira's new feels for their captain, who to his crew, Law looked like Christmas had come early.

Days turned to weeks and as time went by Keira was finding herself falling for Law more and more.

When Law and Keira where in the infirmary treating another crew member who had thought it would be a fun idea to have a mock fight with Bepo, until said crew member found out that Bepo didn't know the meaning of mock fighting so had broken not only his leg but also his arm during the fight. Although it was Keira who was treating the crew member and Law doing what he normally does now a days which is watching Keira work and how her nurses uniform fit her like glove and how he wanted mind walking up to her and removing it slowly while taking in all her beauty, but alas he couldn't because Keira's body wasn't for anyone else to see but himself.

Law had decided that he had finally had enough with waiting for Keira to come to him and he would make the first move tonight. After all it has been over 3 months since he first saw Keira at Sabaody Archipelago and decided to make her his.

…

That night after dinner found Keira in her room getting ready for bed. When she was in her pajamas and about to get into her bed, the connecting bathroom door slammed opened and Law walked out with his smirk in place and this look in his eye that was started to excite her, as well as his usually appearance when he came to her room of being shirtless, which didn't help her situation much either.

Law walked right up to Keira and looked her in the eye, "I have wanted to do this since I first saw you" and with that said Law moved to quickly for Keira to comprehend and the next thing Keira knows is that Law is kissing her. Law groaned deeply as his lips touched Keira's for the first time and at the electricity that seem to be between them.

Keira was unable to anything else but kiss Law back as it felt right and she had realized she had wanted this to happen since the accident with her ankle. With that in mind Keira began to move her lips against Laws eagerly and the fight for control between the two was settled when Keira let Law lead the kiss.

As their mouths moved against each other, hands started to descend and explore the exposed skin. Law started to walk forward without breaking the kiss until Keira's legs hit her bed and she fell on top of it. The look that Law gave Keira was one of desire that was reflected Keira's own eyes, and when Law knew that she wanted this just as much as he did.

When Keira fell, the kiss broke. She looked into Law's eyes and stretched out her arms again to embrace and kiss him again, the kiss was different to the previous one. The other was one filled with passion whereas this one remained sweet and tender...until Law moved to recline on top of Keira. Then her hands begun to explore the bare skin of Law's chest, their tongues duel with more force, the sensation of their bodies meeting together grew with heat.

As their kiss was broken once more, Law reached to pull her pajama's top up and over her head. Once it had been discarded, Law looked at Keira with both awe and desire. Law then moved on to remove her pants.

Law then descended down onto Keira's body. He kissed at her breasts, explored her belly, and kissed every inch of her legs until she was writhing in pleasure. When Keira didn't think she could stand it anymore, she grabbed for Law's pants and pushed them down his legs until Law wriggled the rest of the way out of them.

"I love seeing you like this" Law whispered huskily into Keira's ear.

"Underneath you?"

"All mine" was all Law said. He moved a hand between their bodies between her legs.

Keira gasped when she felt Law moving his hand inside of her and moaned in pleasure when he seemed to know to increase his speed. "Law … I need more … I need all of you" she said on a light catch of breath.

"Now Miss Keira I will make you mine." Inch by decadent inch, he sank inside of her, claiming her. When at last he was all the way in, he stilled giving Keira time to adjust to him.

Keira looked at Law and with a nod of her head, gave him the sign to move. He started a slow rhythm, then at the sounds that Keira was making, he started to slowly increase his speed to a faster rhythm. "More … Law … " she encouraged Law to quicken his pace. He moved faster and faster still, until all Keira could do was wrap her legs around his waist and hold on as she groaned with her pleasure.

A roar suddenly left Law's lips, and he thrusted into Keira as deep as he could possibly go. Keira arched her back with a scream to as her body took him deeper. Law shuddered with completion, and Keira's own satisfaction was released with a cry as she held onto Law tightly.

Minutes later when Law went lax against Keira's form and he tried to move, but she refused to let him go. When he rolled, he ended up taking her with him and she sprawled out on his chest. With a content sigh from being in Law's arms, the last thing Keira felt before she fell a sleep was a kiss to her cheek and a quiet 'good night' from Law.

…

When Keira a woke the next day it was to once again to the warm and cuddly chest of a certain dark doctor, but unlike last time Keira just snuggled back into Law's embrace. Law let out a small chuckle at Keira's move, which alert her to Law's not so a sleep self as she had thought he was.

"So Miss Keira I only have one question for you, will you accept your place as my nurse?" Law asked Keira as he played with the ends of her hair.

Keira only reply was to send Law a smirk and reply "No can do, I've already accepted Eustass Kid's offer, sorry", lets just say that Law's face went from calm to furious, well that was until Keira started laughing and once again ended up on the floor tangled in her sheets.

When Law's curious face peeked over the edge it was to see Keira with smile on her face and happiness in her eyes as she finally said what Law had been waiting for her to say from day one.

"Yes Law I'll be your very own personal nurse"

"You mean Naughty Nurse, Miss Keira!"

…

**The End**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this! Please, review and tell me what you thought :)**


End file.
